A medical stapler is a common medical instrument when performing surgeries to physiological tissues such as intestinal tissues. It is a medical device replacing manual suturing. With development of modern technologies and improvement of manufacturing techniques, current medical staplers are reliable in quality, convenient in use and appropriate in tightness and tension of suturing. They have the advantages of quick suturing, simple operation and less side effects and surgical complications. Sometimes, they can cut tumor tissues which could not be removed in past surgeries, so they are praised highly by foreign and domestic surgeons. The difference in performance of such instruments plays a crucially important role in the surgical effects.
At present, a cutter push rod of a medical stapler may be formed by multiple thin sheets, each sheet has a thickness of about 0.25 mm. As the sheets are very thin and elastic, the cutter push rod formed by such multiple sheets can be deformed under external forces. In practice, during a firing process of a medical stapler and a bending process of a cutter push rod, the multiple sheets are applied with a great external force, such that the multiple sheets can easily deform or detach from one another in their laminating direction, whereby, result in the firing of the medical stapler may not be sufficient.